<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>存在即原罪 by 3668528</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891397">存在即原罪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3668528/pseuds/3668528'>3668528</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>存在即原罪 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCeased (DC Comics), Damian Wayne - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Jason Todd&amp;Bruce wayne - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, NC-17, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, cake&amp;fork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3668528/pseuds/3668528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金发罗宾杰森，黑暗过去提及，hurt&amp;comfort，cake&amp;fork设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All Jason, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>存在即原罪 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人物形象不常规，如果可以，请给我一些评论吧。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      预警：存在洛丽塔角度凝视，可能存在未成年人sox描写，但一定在十四岁后发生，主角人设不常规，金发碧眼罗宾，私设众多，ooc很雷，cake和fork设定，混乱邪恶，没有一对一关系，目前cp是brujay，后面是alljay向。<br/>       作者混乱邪恶百无禁忌，很雷，真的雷。</p>
<p>      阅读前科普：cake&amp;fork设定，粘贴自百度。<br/>　　Cake and Fork的世界中共有三类人，即Cake，Fork和普通人。其中Cake和Fork为极少数，Cake与Fork与其说是敌对不如说是捕食者和食物的关系。<br/>　　Cake于Fork是“非常美味的人类”，除毛发和指甲外都是可供Fork食用且美味至极的食物。比如眼泪，唾液，皮肤，血肉，骨头以及jy(小声)之类的，每个Cake的味道不同，Cake对Fork具有天生诱惑力，但Cake并不会生来就知道自己是Cake(一般是经历过Fokk袭击或他人指出后才知晓自己身份)。Cake除了能被Fork品尝到美味，和普通人没有区别，一般情况下普通人不能识别出Cake和Fork，Cake之间也互相不知道对方的味道。有些Cake为保证人身安全会贴上屏蔽贴，每个Cake屏蔽的关键部位不一样。<br/>　　Fork是能够感受到Cake的美味的人类。大多数都后天性失去味觉(也有少部分Fork是先天性失味)。Fork失去味觉后，会本能产生“想吃掉Cake”的欲望，在完整地吃掉一个Cake后方可恢复味觉。因为曾经发生过Fork袭击Cake的事件，Fork在社会上一直被定性为“预备杀人者”，是被畏惧和警戒的存在。大部分Fork安分守己，不暴露自我身份，用自持过着普通人的生活。但也不乏有为恢复味觉而食用Cake或自暴自弃以食用Cake为乐的Fork。除后天性失去味觉和在食用Cake时能感受到美味外，和普通人基本没有区别。</p>
<p>　　本文设定：cake和fork是一对一的灵魂伴侣，但杰森可以是任何fork的cake.<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 1<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯是一个后天失去味觉者，他们这类人有一个统称。<br/>　　<br/>　　fork.<br/>　　<br/>　　他记得自己是在八岁的那条小巷里失去味觉的，当时并没发现，回到韦恩庄园阿福冲泡热可可安抚他的时候，布鲁斯才后知后觉地意识到自己成了什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚刚失去父母，又发现自己很可能是个吃人的变态——这委实刺激了点，成为fork的事实差点令他崩溃，但阿福用一句话让他顿时冷静下来。</p>
<p>　　“布鲁斯少爷，fork与cake的人数极少，您不一定有这个运气拥有自己的cake.”</p>
<p>　　阿福是对的。<br/>　　<br/>　　不仅没遇到自己的cake，甚至在他的第一个养子也分化成fork后，他依然没遇到能令他产生食用兴趣的人。</p>
<p>　　他熟练地搬出阿福那套说辞去忽悠迪克，成为蝙蝠侠后，他倒是知道不少人是fork，喜欢找事的高级反派基本都是这个属性，超级英雄里也很常见，但cake……布鲁斯一度怀疑这个世界是否真的存在这种人。</p>
<p>　　——直到他在犯罪巷遇到了杰森。</p>
<p>　　一个瘦小的孩子，眼睛是浅淡的碧绿色，缩在蝙蝠车的轮胎旁，在看见自己时，很细微地瑟缩了一下。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯的大脑在一瞬间停止运转。</p>
<p>　　他依稀闻到了记忆中的香气，有些虚幻、但又很实际地存在着。</p>
<p>　　下一秒，铺天盖地的捕食欲从心底泛滥，他的瞳孔骤然紧缩，视线紧紧地黏在那个孩子身上。</p>
<p>　　男孩被他吓坏了。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯玩味地品味着内心这股微妙的欲望——控制原始的本能对蝙蝠侠不是难事，但他还是往前走了一步。</p>
<p>　　那个孩子侧过脸，看了看手中的撬棍，绿眼珠里燃起孤注一掷的绝望。</p>
<p>　　深浓的夜色中，哥谭湾灯塔的探照灯倏地划过，将男孩照的清清楚楚，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，精致小巧的脸被发丝遮住了些。</p>
<p>　　浓郁的金色倾泻而下，布鲁斯几乎无法挪开眼睛。</p>
<p>　　金发碧眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个本应出现在上等人身上的搭配，却出现在犯罪巷的小老鼠身上，布鲁斯不禁产生一丝窥探欲。</p>
<p>      他是怎么活下去的？</p>
<p>　　哥谭的流浪儿童是最危险的群体，他们随时有可能被贩卖胁迫、被当作工具使用——最后年纪轻轻就成为毒虫或者雏妓……以这个孩子的长相，他不应该、也不可能在犯罪巷生存太久。<br/>　　<br/>　　注意到男孩过于瘦小的体型后，布鲁斯放缓声音。</p>
<p>　　“你饿吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　——咣铛！</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯往旁边侧了侧身，锈迹斑斑的撬棍从他脸侧滑过，再砸到地上，那个孩子趁着机会，如同一只被捕食的鹿，疯狂地向犯罪巷深处跑。</p>
<p>　　他的胸脯因为大口呼吸而剧烈起伏着。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯没有追上去。</p>
<p>　　**<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯不认为自己是个好人，但也不至于是个人渣，他知道对于cake来说，fork是极其危险的存在，也决定就此远离那个孩子。</p>
<p>　　但他的控制欲不允许他这样做。</p>
<p>　　在连续失眠几个晚上后，他还是决定去探查一下……不为别的，只是需要知道自己的cake是否安全，fork和cake的联系很特殊，甚至称得上灵魂伴侣，他不能让自己的灵魂伴侣过着随时都会沉入泥潭的生活。</p>
<p>　　杰森陶德。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯一只手捏着那张薄薄的纸，另一只手扶住太阳穴，资料卡上的杰森看起来更加瘦弱，但却透露出侵略性的美丽。</p>
<p>　　他的人生很乏善可陈，就和每个哥谭流浪儿童的经历一样。</p>
<p>　　父亲犯下重罪入狱，母亲因为吸毒过量死在出租屋里，就是一出普通的悲剧，但布鲁斯注意到杰森的人生中有一段巨大的空白，真正有人目击到他的存在是从一年前开始的。</p>
<p>　　有那么两三年，杰森没有在街头活动过，哥谭的收养系统里也没有他的信息，这个孩子只被收养过一次，因为刺伤了养兄而被扔回孤儿院——</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯逐渐意识到，这里面也许有些蝙蝠侠应该注意，但不曾注意到的东西存在。<br/>　　**<br/>　　他第二次见到杰森是在一次捐款活动中，男孩把自己收拾的像模像样，陈旧的麻布衣服被很妥贴的穿在身上，他把自己洗得干干净净，站在韦恩大厦的门口。</p>
<p>　　每次有人出来时，他就会礼貌地鞠躬，再轻轻地问：“请问您愿意给孤儿院的孩子们一点帮助吗？”</p>
<p>　　在布鲁斯走向他的时候，男孩眨了眨眼睛，将那句话又说了一遍。</p>
<p>　　他并没有认出自己，布鲁斯想。</p>
<p>　　布鲁西将手伸进西装内兜，他注意到男孩脸上露出一丝微不可察的期待，金色的眼睫颤了颤，像两只脆弱的蝶。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯取出一张支票，签下数字再放在男孩手里。</p>
<p>　　“谢谢你，韦恩先生。”</p>
<p>　　“你知道我是谁？”他漫不经心地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　金发少年飞快地扫了他一眼，用不令人厌烦的讨好语调：“哥谭没人不知道您，我无法表达自己的感激……”</p>
<p>　　“你可以。”布鲁斯回答。　　</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯察觉到杰森的身体短暂地绷紧了几秒，又蓦地放松，他乖顺地仰起脸：“当然，您可以对我做任何事。”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯微微一怔。</p>
<p>　　他习惯性地拿出了布鲁西宝贝说话时那种似是而非、懒洋洋慢悠悠的腔调，用这种态度对待那些太太小姐，可以收获一屋子的调笑声——没人认为布鲁西宝贝真的会对他们有兴趣。</p>
<p>　　但杰森不同，他当真的，他的反应还彰显出一个不太好的事实。</p>
<p>　　他知道自己是美丽的。</p>
<p>　　美貌是这个小孩是用于交换的筹码，他显得如此温顺，布鲁斯可以想象到在某些时刻……他能在刹那间激起男人的施虐欲。<br/>　　<br/>　　他和那个和敢用撬棍砸向蝙蝠侠的男孩简直不是同一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯伸出手，整理了一下杰森打的有些歪斜的领结，红色的蝴蝶结正好扣在他喉结下方，布鲁斯以为杰森会躲闪，毕竟那晚自己光是往前走了一步就把他吓得逃跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　但杰森一点反应都没有，还顺着布鲁斯的动作往前凑了凑。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯判断出，杰森很习惯陌生人的碰触——上次碰面时男孩过于惊恐的反应便愈发无法理解。</p>
<p>　　“和我去楼上说话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　杰森点点头，一言不发地跟在布鲁斯身后，他很矮小，身高还不到一米四，刚好够到布鲁斯的胸口，哥谭的国王并没有放慢脚步，为了能追赶上他，杰森不得不随时跑动几步。</p>
<p>　　杰森今天穿着一双亮面圆头皮鞋，跑动时鞋跟会和地面敲击出细碎的声响，但在布鲁斯因为听到声音，回过头看他的时候，男孩略微停顿了一下，有意识地收敛住动作，再迈步的时候，就一点声音都没发出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们走入布鲁斯专用的电梯，电梯门合上以后，布鲁斯侧过脸：“你知道我要做什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道，先生。”</p>
<p>　　“但你还是跟过来了。”</p>
<p>　　“是的，先生。”</p>
<p>　　杰森的声音非常平静，布鲁斯听不出任何紧张的意思：“您给了我支票，所以我相应地提供些什么——我很健康，有做过身体检查。”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯意味不明地笑了笑。</p>
<p>　　他不喜欢这样，但有些打算不能在人多的地方表明，当他带着杰森走入自己位于大厦顶层的休息室时，小少年却很突兀地顿了顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　他看向了玻璃窗。</p>
<p>　　整个顶楼都属于布鲁斯，他在这里安了一整面墙的落地窗，阳光不受任何遮挡落下来，照亮每一个角落，当光线洒到杰森身上时，男孩颜色纯正的金发被照射出璀璨的光，他的皮肤很白，又不同寻常的细腻，在这种亮度下仍然看不出任何瑕疵。</p>
<p>　　这个孩子看起来像站在教堂圣坛下，闭着眼睛唱圣歌的小天使。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯坐在皮椅上，交叠起双腿，定定地看着杰森。</p>
<p>　　杰森闭了闭眼睛，熟练而又习惯地朝他走去，当他显露出快要往下跪的意思后，布鲁斯伸出手：“我想收养你。”</p>
<p>　　杰森猛地一缩。</p>
<p>　　他像是听见什么极其恐怖的东西，脸色骤然变得苍白，绿眼珠古怪而又仔细地审视着布鲁斯：“您想收养我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯注意到杰森悄悄握住了拳头，指甲用力扣入掌心，故意制造出细小的伤口。</p>
<p>　　对fork来说，cake具有天生诱惑力，身体的每一处都是可供fork食用并且美味至级的食物，眼泪、唾液、血液……<br/>　　<br/>　　每一处。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯不着痕迹地舔了舔深处的牙齿。</p>
<p>　　但事情变得越发古怪——杰森不该有这种反应，cake和fork是灵魂伴侣，一对一存在，而cake通常不会知道自己是cake，除非他受过fork袭击，布鲁斯是杰森的fork，但他不曾对杰森做出任何出格的举动。</p>
<p>　　……那么杰森是怎么知道自己是cake的？</p>
<p>　　血液从伤口处沁出，杰森低着头，用拇指揉了下掌心，再用沾上红色液体的手指蹭了蹭嘴唇。</p>
<p>　　他声音很轻：“您……要收养我？”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯清楚地意识到，这是杰森的试探，虽然他不明白为什么一个孩子会去试探成年人世界里cake和fork的畸形关系。</p>
<p>　　但他知道自己要通过这场考试。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯弯了弯眼睛，露出一个轻浮而又甜蜜的微笑：“是的，我的儿子需要一个兄弟。”</p>
<p>　　“他是我第一个养子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　杰森面无表情地注视着布鲁斯。</p><p>　　布鲁斯面容平静，坦然地对视回去，他的姿态轻松又惬意，和身前沉默的男孩形成鲜明对比。</p><p>　　他知道为什么杰森会沉默。</p><p>　　养父和养兄。</p><p>　　这个组合和上次收养他的家庭一模一样，在他探查出的结局里，杰森用小刀在他的可怜养兄身上捅了七八刀，去现场勘探的警察在笔录中这样描述——</p><p>　“　……金发男孩赤着脚站在一地鲜血里，漂亮过头的金发乱糟糟的，衣服有明显被人攥出的皱褶……他是一个魔鬼，绿眼珠冷得像冰。”</p><p>　　笔录不应该使用如此感情化的词语，布鲁斯看见的是保存在电脑中的扫描件，即使字迹有些失真，但还是能看出主人落笔时抖动的痕迹，那位警察写字时力道很大，字母结尾处甚至会戳破纸面。</p><p>　　布鲁斯能嗅到那股从杰森伤口处弥漫出的香甜，这气息令他联想到口感细密的奶油泡，略微一用力就能融化在舌尖——洁白而又柔软，和杰森对他表现出的模样相同。</p><p>　　布鲁斯身体前倾，去拉办公桌下的抽屉，杰森歪着头，视线停留在布鲁斯手上，花花公子拿着一块一看就知道价值不菲的方巾，是女士款，不知道是哪位小姐留下的，色彩鲜艳而又明丽，角落里有用花体字母修饰的品牌标志。</p><p>　　杰森认识这个标志，他在透明昂贵的玻璃橱窗里见过，那条街和犯罪巷不一样，连地上的砖石都是干净的。</p><p>　　“你受伤了。”布鲁斯很自然地握住杰森的手，这孩子很瘦，薄薄的皮肤包着精致的指骨，苍白的指尖依稀透出来些粉色。</p><p>　　男人缓慢而又细心地把方巾绕在杰森手上，略有些粗粝的掌心蹭过男孩的手腕，最后打了一个工巧的结。</p><p>　　布鲁斯很轻松地克制住了fork想进食的欲望。</p><p>　　杰森的目光里透露出迷茫的意思，他不解地：“您是想让我回去陪您的孩子，可我听说他已经要上大学了。”</p><p>　　说完，他自觉失言，又补充了一句：“韦恩家族是哥谭追逐的对象，即使是我这种人，也会听到一些消息。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯笑了笑。</p><p>　　杰森察言观色的水平远超他的同龄人，即使他说话的时候没有将视线投射在对方脸上，也会暗暗观察对方的肢体动作——</p><p>　　他完全猜出了布鲁斯的心思。</p><p>　　“也不仅仅如此。”布鲁斯舒服地往后靠了靠，用漫不经心的气泡音回答：“你可以当作我想做慈善……或者认为收养孩子就是我的兴趣。”</p><p>　　他随意打量了一下杰森：“事实上，我对你藏在办公桌下，为我做个漂亮的口活——一点兴趣都没有，我不缺这个。”</p><p>　　“所以，要成为我的孩子吗？”</p><p>　　布鲁西宝贝的外壳反而让杰森安下了心，他往前走了点距离，温顺地抱了抱布鲁斯，这个怀抱一触即离：“是的，先生，这是我的荣幸。”</p><p>　　小男孩仰起脸，璀璨的金发从眼瞳前滑落，他看起来像一只圣洁的羔羊。</p><p>　　**</p><p>　　杰森一直很安静，并始终对着布鲁斯保持一定距离，收养那天的拥抱好像是这个男孩为了证明点什么，他在韦恩庄园里活成了一只虚无缥缈的鬼魂，睡袍是他最常穿的衣服，除了给阿福打下手，他很少换上正式衣服。</p><p>　　阿福对他的态度很好，就像对待韦恩家真正的主人，杰森在这个老人面前总是表现得很体贴，出于fork对cake的威胁考量，布鲁斯很少去见杰森，但他会在蝙蝠洞里调出监控，通过屏幕注视着自己的cake.</p><p>　　因为迪克去了大学，杰森一直没有机会见到养兄，金发少年从不提出要求，他的养兄在大学里成了风云人物，而他却连庄园门都出不了——杰森对此没有任何意见，他只是靠在落地窗旁，绿眼珠静静地凝视着窗外的花园。</p><p>　　过了一个月左右，杰森才开始在庄园里走动。</p><p>　　又过了几天，他第一次主动找到布鲁斯，提出了自己的请求。</p><p>　　他去找布鲁斯的时间很微妙，正好是布鲁斯和超模玩了一个通宵之后，那是一场盛大的晚会，哥谭媒体整整不间断地报道了三个小时。</p><p>　　“先生，我想去上学。”</p><p>　　杰森站在布鲁斯的床前，说话的口吻很柔软：“鉴于您好像不需要我做什么。”</p><p>　　他这一个月一直在准备自己……做好被使用的准备，但韦恩庄园却不同于他的设想，阿尔弗雷德是个正常的老人，而布鲁西宝贝和外界的流言如出一辙。</p><p>　　布鲁斯有点惊讶。</p><p>　　杰森总是能带给他惊喜，这个孩子隐藏的每一面都令他着迷，男孩很有教养，谈吐也不粗劣。</p><p>　　就在布鲁斯以为这是全部的时候，男孩又暴露出他聪明的头脑来。</p><p>　　美丽和智慧往往很难在一个人身上共存，而且杰森还这么小……一个出生底层，没好好上过一天学的小家伙竟能保持如此可贵的清醒。</p><p>　　他知道自己这个阶段的容貌保持不了多久，长则五六年，短则三四年，如果过了这个阶段还没积累出独自存活的资本，犯罪巷那些年老体衰的人就是他的下场。</p><p>　　他需要知识，这是唯一一个可以让他找到一份还算体面的工作的途径。</p><p>　　杰森在布鲁斯掀开被子的时候僵硬了一瞬，明明每个微动作都在表明抗拒，但下一秒他却坐到布鲁斯的床边上：“先生，我不想令您蒙羞，我的教养还不足配得上……”</p><p>　　布鲁斯带着笑意说：“你叫我先生。”</p><p>　　“是的。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯发现这个孩子很擅长用肯定答复来应付自己，男孩说话的方式其实很有距离感，他除了说明自己的目的和理由，几乎不会多说一句话。</p><p>　　换言之，他每一句话都是有目的的。</p><p>　　但他的行为却软化掉疏离，金发少年坐在床边，他的大腿离布鲁斯的胳膊只有一个手掌的距离，身体也在向布鲁斯倾斜。</p><p>　　令人窒息的甜蜜。</p><p>　　布鲁斯能感觉到自己每一个细胞都在渴望杰森，对他来说，男孩的存在就是一种罪恶，年长者忍不住抬起手，揉了揉杰森的头发。</p><p>　　顺滑的发丝流水般从布鲁斯的指隙滑过。</p><p>　　男人的手指极其细微地动了动。</p><p>　　“当然可以，杰森。”布鲁斯回答，他的手逐渐往下移，掌心扣住男孩的后颈，这是一个富有权威、又极具掌控性的姿势。</p><p>　　“但你不应该叫我先生。”</p><p>　　杰森转过脸，很温顺地将下巴搁在布鲁斯的小臂上，“是的，您决定就好。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯觉得杰森应该是把自己想成了什么有特殊嗜好的人。</p><p>　　杰森会主动攻击蝙蝠侠，但他在布鲁斯韦恩面前却总是百依百顺，就算他以为布鲁斯要让自己进行角色扮演，也仍然没有半点反抗的意思。</p><p>　　布鲁斯内心的好奇越来越重。</p><p>　　他很想知道杰森能在自己面前退让到什么程度——黑暗骑士没有奇怪的兴趣，布鲁西宝贝也从来不玩那些重口味的东西。</p><p>　　但……如果是杰森。</p><p>　　年长者的瞳孔暗了暗。</p><p>　　fork会对cake产生病态而又绝望的占有欲，会想将cake吞吃入腹——他们会尽可能地让自己的cake产出液体。</p><p>　　任何液体。</p><p>　　毫不夸张的说，每一个fork都是天生的施虐狂。</p><p>　　布鲁斯手指摩挲着那片光滑细腻的皮肤，声音喑哑了些：“我收养了你。”</p><p>　　“是的。”</p><p>　　杰森是一个聪明的小孩，自然明白了布鲁斯的言下之意。</p><p>　　“我很感激……爸爸。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯怔了怔。</p><p>　　杰森使用了最亲近最神圣的称呼。</p><p>　　也是最狎亵的称呼。</p><p>　　布鲁斯不太确定杰森的意思是哪一种。</p><p>　　他的本意是想让杰森融入韦恩家，而不是当一个被拴住的小宠物，杰森可以和迪克一样称呼他的名字。</p><p>　　迪克从来没把布鲁斯当成父亲。</p><p>　　他们的年龄差距并不大，迪克曾经拥有过正常意义上的父母，他并不依赖布鲁斯或者是蝙蝠侠，被收养和成为罗宾都是他自己的意愿，迪克对布鲁斯提过很多要求——和同学一起玩的时候借用豪车，让阿福不要去学校门口接他，升级罗宾电脑什么的。</p><p>　　但杰森却截然不同，他在确定自己安全以后，只是恳求布鲁斯，让他去上学。</p><p>　　布鲁斯很难形容自己的心情。</p><p>　　他收回手，换上和杰森说话以来最严肃的语气：“杰森，我并不要求你怎么称呼我——迪克通常叫我布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　“你可以去上学，也可以出去玩，没有人会限制你的自由——当然，安全第一。”</p><p>　　杰森呆呆地瞪着他，持续了好几秒，绿眼珠滑过一道微弱的光。</p><p>　　他像是听见了难以理解的东西，这个孩子终于展露出符合年龄的神态，一个十三岁孩子应有的神态。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯？”他喃喃地问。</p><p>　　布鲁斯鼓励地点点头：“如果你今晚有空，我想把你介绍给我的朋友。”</p><p>　　男孩眼神里的光倏地黯淡下去。</p><p>　　“好。”他小声回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　布鲁斯的视线从来没从杰森脸上移开过，虽然他表现的很不在意，就像是把金发少年当成一个无足轻重的小玩意。</p><p>　　杰森的变化很细微，但布鲁斯仍然注意到了，他没试图解释什么，继续顺着往下说：“你有什么自己的想法吗？”</p><p>　　“没有，爸爸。”</p><p>　　男孩的眼睫颤抖了一下，在一阵令人窒息的沉默后，他掀起眼皮，很轻很轻地将手搭在布鲁斯的手背上：“我能问一下，大概会有多少人吗？”</p><p>　　“看你。”</p><p>　　男孩重复了一遍：“看我？”</p><p>　　“如果你想对哥谭介绍自己，我可以让媒体塞满整座庄园，如果你只是想在少部分人里得到存在感，那就只对和韦恩家族来往密切的家族发放邀请函。”</p><p>　　杰森看起来非常意外：“所以您……”</p><p>　　布鲁斯露出了一个细微的笑。</p><p>　　推测出杰森的心思并不难——小孩已经不止一次的表现出对自己的不在意，不、是对自己的身体不在意，他将几位朋友理解成了哥谭隐秘的阴暗面，将晚宴理解成葬送纯洁的肮脏狩猎。</p><p>　　即便如此。</p><p>　　他仍然顺从而又麻木地接受了。</p><p>　　杰森收回手，略有些窘迫，但很有教养地对布鲁斯道歉：“对不起，先生，我以为您是需要将我作为礼物送出去。”</p><p>　　金发少年很坦诚，这些不能启齿的东西在他口中显得如此轻描淡写。</p><p>　　“您是个好人。”杰森微微阖上眼睛：“我不应该这样揣测您。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯的声音里不带任何感情，他不再用布鲁西宝贝的假面说话：“我说过，我并不缺你的一个口活。”</p><p>　　一般人被这样毫不留情的对待，估计会羞恼得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，但杰森只是很平常地点了点头。</p><p>　　低自尊。</p><p>　　布鲁斯在心底给杰森又贴了个标签。</p><p>　　这不是好迹象，甚至有点危险，美人总是能被世界善待，如此美丽的一个孩子，他应该被养的骄纵而又甜蜜，杰森有这个资本，他光靠脸就能恃靓行凶。</p><p>　　而杰森却恰好相反，他小心翼翼地、躲躲藏藏地活着，身上看不出任何棱角。</p><p>　　“你喜欢哪种？如果是前者，你现在就应该去准备了，阿福会替你搭配好衣服。”</p><p>　　“我可以选择？”</p><p>　　“没错。”</p><p>　　虽然这样说，但布鲁斯估计杰森会选择后者，金发少年的性格并不张扬，如果不是见过他曾很自如地与旁人沟通，布鲁斯很可能会被判断他是一个社交障碍患者。</p><p>　　出乎他的意料。</p><p>　　杰森没有犹豫一秒钟，他斩钉截铁地：“我希望您不要告诉外界我的存在。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯挺直背，神色有些不确定：“你知道被我收养意味着什么吗？”</p><p>　　韦恩这个姓氏是一张通行证，能让在世界的每一个角落里畅通无阻，只要顶着这个姓氏，在哥谭便是无冕之王。</p><p>　　哥谭的疯子都和韦恩保持着微妙的平衡。</p><p>　　“我知道韦恩的姓氏有多尊贵。”</p><p>　　“但我不希望被看到。”</p><p>　　金发少年的请求和布鲁斯的想法不谋而合，fork对cake的占有欲作祟，内心深处，布鲁斯希望能把杰森锁在这座深而大的庄园里。</p><p>　　脆弱的足腕被镶着红绒的铁链禁锢，湖水般的绿眼珠里只能倒映出一个人的身影，在暗无天日的房间中被养的瘦小而又苍白。</p><p>　　他永远都是一个金发洛丽塔。</p><p>　　但这种可怖的想法只是在心底出现了一瞬间就被摈弃，布鲁斯饶有兴趣地：“随你喜欢，但我能问问原因吗？”</p><p>　　“……没有，我只是不想。”</p><p>　　男孩声音透露出浓重的压抑感，好像继续被问下去他就会崩溃，绿眼睛有些失神，杰森的皮肤很薄，在过于强烈的情绪冲击下，眼眶不知不觉地开始发红。</p><p>　　布鲁斯久违地品尝到不知所措的滋味。</p><p>　　他的本意并不是刺探杰森不为人知的秘密，而是想对他多了解一些，见到杰森的模样后，布鲁斯想了想，生硬地把杰森拥抱在怀里，像儿时玛莎常做的那样，轻轻拍了拍金发少年的背。</p><p>　　他并不知道该怎么安抚一个受惊的孩子。</p><p>　　杰森很瘦，布鲁斯能摸到他背后的两块骨头伶仃地突起，在他挪动身体时，那两块骨头就会细微地移动。</p><p>　　对fork来说，cake身体的每一个部位的味道都是不同的，布鲁斯鼻端全是极富诱惑力的香气，馥郁浓厚，细密地将他包裹起来。</p><p>　　布鲁斯的拇指硌在男孩背后的骨头上，很无奈地：“抱歉，我以后不会再问这些问题了……你该多加强营养。”</p><p>　　杰森只是倚靠在布鲁斯的的胸膛上，一言不发。</p><p>　　过了一会，布鲁斯放开杰森，“要和我一起吃早饭吗？”</p><p>　　**</p><p>　　那顿早餐是一个破冰点，杰森换了对布鲁斯的称呼，就像迪克一样称呼布鲁斯的名字。</p><p>　　他开始出现在布鲁斯的视线里。</p><p>　　杰森仍然很沉默，但比起一开始已经好很多，他会和布鲁斯道早安晚安，会关心布鲁斯的生活，会和布鲁斯分享一些学校的事。</p><p>　　他被送入了哥谭最好的私立学校，韦恩是这所学校最大的股东，在校长的特别关照下，每位老师都尽可能地给杰森最好的待遇。</p><p>　　布鲁斯问过杰森对学校生活的感想。</p><p>　　男孩看起来很苦恼，他迷惘地睁大眼睛，轻轻地说：“我很喜欢这里，有很多书可以看，也没人会赶走我。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯意识到这个孩子没有社交生活。</p><p>　　他顶着韦恩的身份，在学校里活成了一座孤岛。</p><p>　　“那你和朋友们相处的好吗？”</p><p>　　迪克当年是这所学校最有人气的学生，所以布鲁斯在提问时无意识地使用了复数词语，他对杰森很尊重，从来不曾越过他擅自去和学校的老师沟通。</p><p>　　杰森想了想：“很好。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯相信了他。</p><p>　　他觉得杰森可能一时间不能适应身份的差距，他知道那所学校的学生都是一个样，自诩上等人的身份，傲慢、贪婪、嫉妒、阿谀——但他相信杰森能处理好这些事。</p><p>　　就在学期快要结束时，迪克已经打了电话说要回家，与此同时，韦恩庄园的大门被校长叩响。</p><p>　　中年男子用手帕沾着额头的汗，焦躁地在会客厅踱步。</p><p>　　“我的……朋友。”布鲁斯已经不记得这人的名字，但对方并没介意他这点失礼，甚至在布鲁斯进门的一瞬间，表情猛地一松。</p><p>　　他如释重负地叹了口气：“韦恩先生，我这次来，是想和您谈谈您的儿子。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯拽了下领口，皱起眉毛：“杰森？”</p><p>　　这么乖的一个小孩能惹出什么事？</p><p>　　“安德鲁，杰森的经历有些特殊，这也是我把他送到你的学校的原因，说起来今年我是不是还没捐款？”</p><p>　　他终于想起校长的名字了。</p><p>　　“阿福，我的支票本在哪里？”</p><p>　　“我替学校的奖学金入学的孩子感谢您，韦恩先生。”安德鲁校长缩了缩脖子：“但您必须去一趟学校，还有可能要去一趟哥谭警局。”</p><p>　　在布鲁斯冷硬的目光中，安德鲁硬着头皮把话说完：“杰森……他刺伤了洛佩斯家的儿子，那孩子比他高两个年级，现在正在医院抢救。”</p><p>　　“你是在影射我的儿子是杀人犯？”布鲁斯尖锐地提问：“安德鲁先生，给我一个解释。”</p><p>　　“不、当然不是——杰森是受害者，他勇敢地反击了比自己高大的人。”安德鲁惊慌失措地说：“他收到了很大的惊吓，也许您应该去看看他。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯怔了怔，绷紧下巴：“我知道了，他现在在哪里？”</p><p>　　布鲁斯见到杰森的时候，金发少年低垂着眼睛，身上笼罩着GCPD发放给受害人的毛毯，他不像布鲁斯常见的受害人，紧紧地裹着毛毯汲取安全感，杰森很随意地披着那层有绚丽花纹的布料，空空茫茫地坐在那里。</p><p>　　“你这个魔鬼！”洛佩斯家的女主人声嘶力竭地指责着，这个母亲被警察拦在警戒线之外，“上帝会惩罚你，你不得好死——！”</p><p>　　布鲁斯走过去，轻蔑地瞥了她一眼，站在警戒线外，“嘿……杰森？是我，我来了，你别害怕。”</p><p>　　杰森顺着声源寻过去，猛地站了起来。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯？”</p><p>　　他隔着黄线朝布鲁斯伸出手：“你会赶走我吗？就像上一个家庭那样。”</p><p>　　“不，杰森，我永远都不会这样做。”布鲁斯用双手拢住杰森伸出来的那只手：“告诉我发生了什么，我会相信你说的每一个字。”</p><p>　　男孩颤抖了一下，肩膀轻轻抖动，再抬头的时候，他的鼻尖红通通的：“洛佩斯一直在跟踪我，他每天都会在教室外面等着我，他希望和我独处——而我拒绝了。”</p><p>　　“今天早上下课后，我去了图书馆，那个时间点没什么人，他突然扑了上来。”</p><p>　　杰森拨弄了一下衣领，白皙的脖颈上有一枚红斑：“他攻击了我。”</p><p>　　他的声线很稳，但任何人都能听出男孩的崩溃来，心肠软一些的女警察已经忍不住叹息：“孩子，再等我们十分钟，马上你就可以回家了。”</p><p>　　“谢谢您，女士。”金发男孩沙哑地道谢。　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那位好心肠的女警察并没有骗人，有了布鲁斯韦恩现场等候的压力，他们加快了工作速度，还没到十分钟，现场的一切痕迹都被保存进证物袋里。</p><p>　　杰森离开黄线的第一秒，就用七八个人拥了上来——有几位男孩，也有几位女孩，他们脸上的神情是一种微妙的不满，以及看见杰森被伤害后的义愤填膺。</p><p>　　这些出身高贵的孩子根本没有顾及布鲁斯的存在，他们甚至没和布鲁斯打一个招呼，眼睛一瞬间都没从杰森身上移开过。</p><p>　　“洛佩斯早就应该去死。”一个男孩恶毒地说：“杰，他不正常、他是一个彻头彻尾的疯子——请你不要因为他而产生误会，他不是我们中的一员。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯脸色不知不觉地变得凝重。</p><p>　　他曾经以为杰森在学校里没有任何社交关系，但真实情况和杰森表述的正好相反，他在学校很受欢迎，而且在关系中占据主动的地位，说话的孩子，他的父亲是一个彻头彻尾的特权主义者，而他看起来根本不在意杰森低劣的出身。</p><p>　　金发少年敷衍地“嗯”了一声。</p><p>　　他根本没注意这个孩子说了什么，声音冷冷淡淡的，围过来的孩子也遭受到同等对待，杰森的视线心不在焉地从他们身上划过，再停留在布鲁斯身上。</p><p>　　“父亲，我们现在回家吗？”</p><p>　　“杰！你答应过十四岁生日要在我家过的——”一个漂亮的女孩子插话进来，她的情绪很激动，“我准备了很久很久，一直等到今天！”</p><p>　　她的脸涨得通红，音调变得尖利刺耳：“你不能丢下我！”</p><p>　　布鲁斯拧起眉毛。</p><p>　　这些孩子在杰森遭遇这种事以后，仍然要开什么生日宴会？简直是一群没有同理心的小怪物——不过自己的确出现了疏忽，他根本没意识到今天是杰森的十四岁生日。</p><p>　　“嘿！先生小姐们，请允许我打断你们。”布鲁斯举起手，“杰森现在很害怕，我们还要去哥谭警局接受事后调查，杰森的生日宴会将由我来接手，但不是今天。”</p><p>　　“我会将邀请函递送给你们的管家。”</p><p>　　深秋的哥谭很冷，布鲁斯裹着大衣都能感受到那股凉意，风吹过来的时候，金发少年将毛毯稍稍拽紧了些。</p><p>　　他只是向女孩投去了一个淡漠的眼神。</p><p>　　“我今天不想。”他说：“我希望你们也离我远一点。”</p><p>　　“不……”漂亮的女孩连连倒退几步，浑身都在发抖，她的声音低沉而又破碎：“你不能、你不可以……”</p><p>　　而杰森没再分给她任何注意力，布鲁斯脱下大衣裹住了他，和成年人的体格比起来，金发少年的身量太过单薄，那件大衣几乎拖到了杰森的脚踝，厚实的灰呢绒将他的头发衬得愈发耀眼，在灰色的哥谭呈现出惊心动魄的冷金色。</p><p>　　布鲁斯和他一起坐在轿车后排，隔音挡板为他们形成了一个妥善的密闭空间。</p><p>　　“生日快乐，杰森。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　杰森在布鲁斯的衣服上擦了擦手，他反复而又强迫症似的擦着，像是要擦掉并不存在的血液。</p><p>　　“你害怕吗？”</p><p>　　“不。”男孩简洁地回答：“但我不希望给您造成麻烦，如果需要我去办理解除收养关系的手续，我任何时间都有空。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯沉默一瞬。</p><p>　　“我想知道发生了什么。”布鲁斯缓慢地将那件大衣褪下一半，让它松松地绕在杰森身上，男人骨节分明的手指一点一点地拨开金发少年的衣领，直到那块红斑显露出来。</p><p>　“还有其他地方受伤吗？”</p><p>　　杰森点了点头。</p><p>　　他一点一点地取下制服领带，再解开扣子，男孩身上的衬衣有些皱，像是被人粗鲁地揉搓过，当扣子被解开一半后，他转过身，向布鲁斯展示自己的后背。</p><p>　　他的右边肩胛骨处有一个手掌形状的淤青，正好在布鲁斯曾经隔着衣服碰触过的地方，除此之外，还存在着几个浅浅的咬痕，和淡红色的椭圆型斑重叠在一起。</p><p>　　男人的脸色变得很难看。</p><p>　　布鲁斯能想象到当时的情景，杰森正在看书——金发少年喜欢挑选一个靠窗的位置，阳光温和地洒在他身上，直到一只粗壮有力的胳膊箍住他的脖子，并强硬地将他按在窗户上，攻击他的人手劲很大，杰森会被捏痛，好看的眉毛会难受地蹙在一起。</p><p>　　脏兮兮的喘息喷洒在男孩脖子上，一路向下。</p><p>　　布鲁斯感觉自己的神经岌岌可危。</p><p>　　这是他的cake，他的灵魂伴侣——这个本应彻头彻尾属于他的孩子，在他的领域内被人染指。</p><p>　　冰冷的妒火在他心底燃烧，这让男人的声音愈发喑哑冷漠。</p><p>　　“他还做了什么？”</p><p>　　“仅此而已。”杰森因为布鲁斯的态度而微微瑟缩了一下：“找准他的弱点很容易。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>　　杰森很有天赋、不，他有着令人惊叹的天赋，金发少年是这样瘦弱矮小，但他却完美地保护了自己并进行反击，街头的生活磨练不出这种技巧。</p><p>　　“我知道了。”布鲁斯将视线转过窗外，在杰森看不见的地方，他的瞳孔骤然紧缩，呈现出可怖的冰蓝色。</p><p>　　他失职了。</p><p>　　他不是一个合格的父亲，也不是一个合格的fork.</p><p>　　就在布鲁斯脑海中不断翻涌着残忍念头时，他感到自己的肩头忽然多了一份重量，男孩用脑袋靠着他，金色的发丝散乱地落了下来。</p><p>　　布鲁斯放缓呼吸，僵硬地保持着这个姿势，男孩闭上眼睛，脸色苍白，深深的疲惫从他眉眼中溢出。</p><p>　　男人一点一点地放松了肌肉。</p><p>　　他的喉结悄悄滚了滚，下巴克制地紧绷，舌尖抵在虎牙下，用轻微的疼痛保持理智。</p><p>　　他不能、永远不能让杰森体会到被捕猎的恐惧。</p><p>　　“威尔逊女士在庄园等我们，她是一个很棒的心理医——噢。”</p><p>　　男孩往他的方向蹭了蹭，让自己半边身体都靠了过来。</p><p>　　“我不想看心理医生。”杰森小声说：“他们通常会认为我有毛病。”</p><p>　　他细瘦白皙的手指慢慢地抓住布鲁斯的领带：“请允许我抱一抱您。”</p><p>　　下一秒，他整个人被抱了起来，男孩的唇瓣中溢出一声细小的惊呼，他整个人都坐在了布鲁斯腿上，年长者一言不发地搂住他，动作克制而又怜惜。</p><p>　　那件大衣被布鲁斯拿过来，罩在杰森头上。</p><p>　　灿烂的金被灰色遮掩。</p><p>　　小男孩缩在狭小黑暗的空间里，身体开始细细地打抖，他像是后知后觉地体会到恐惧，抖动的幅度越来越大。</p><p>　　他吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>　　大衣上有布鲁斯的气息，是雪原中松木被砍开的味道。</p><p>　　他一点一点地把自己蜷缩起来，整个人都贴在男人的胸膛上，布鲁斯能感觉到那把伶仃的骨头硌在自己身上，像是一把尖刀直直地刺向他最柔软的地方。</p><p>　　“对不起。”布鲁斯隔着衣服，将手扣在杰森的后脑上：“我会让他们付出应有的代价，我会保护好你，相信我。”</p><p>　　颤抖逐渐变得细弱而又神经质，时不时地抖动一下。</p><p>　　到了韦恩庄园，布鲁斯没让杰森自己走路，他一只手握着金发少年的腿弯，让杰森坐在自己的手臂上，另一只胳膊托着他的背。</p><p>　　布鲁斯的大衣一直罩在他身上，不同于之前杰森在现场披毯子的模样，他现在将年长者的衣服攥得紧紧的。</p><p>　　阿福已经在庄园门口等了很久，老管家礼貌而又强硬地赶走了聚集在庄园门口的媒体，再着急地迎过来。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯老爷，杰森少爷还好吗？天——我听说了他的事情，这孩子一定吓坏了。”</p><p>　　杰森的呼吸蓦的停滞了一下。</p><p>　　他从大衣里探出头：“阿福，你不要听媒体胡说……”</p><p>　　他剩下来的句子被卡在喉咙里，布鲁斯敏感地察觉到异样，安抚性的拍了拍他的背：“不要强迫自己。”</p><p>　　“事实上，我是听这位小先生说的。”</p><p>　　阿福往侧面让了让，露出身后的小孩来：“德雷克少爷帮了我很多。”</p><p>　　“谢谢你。”杰森露出一个温和的笑容，他侧过脸：“布鲁斯，我没事了，他是我的朋友，我想和他说说话。”</p><p>　　“杰森，你确定吗？”</p><p>　　他在此之前从来没听杰森说过自己还有朋友，布鲁斯知道提姆，他是一个极其聪明的孩子，比杰森小几岁，但他聪明到能让校长给予他特殊待遇，破格跳级到高中。</p><p>　　“是的。”</p><p>　　杰森从布鲁斯的臂弯里挣脱，轻巧地落到地上，朝提姆伸出手：“到我的房间里来。”</p><p>　　出于对自己的限制，杰森的房间的是布鲁斯唯一不曾安装摄像头的地方。</p><p>　　布鲁斯正在打磨着一个小小的蝙蝠镖——哥谭的小孩都喜欢这玩意，他欠杰森一个生日礼物，但他摸不准杰森是否会喜欢。</p><p>　　制作蝙蝠镖的时间并不久，但杰森和提姆已经出来了，他们只交谈了很短的一段时间。</p><p>　　布鲁斯只能从窗户里看到他们，杰森拒绝了阿福叫司机送提姆回家的想法，亲自把他送到了庄园门口，两个人似乎在说着些什么。</p><p>　　杰森拥有朋友的事实，让布鲁斯感到一丝安慰。</p><p>　　庄园门口，金发少年略微仰起头，疏离而又冷漠地盯着提姆的眼睛：“下次再不要过来了。”</p><p>　　他没给提姆说话的机会，挽起袖子，露出自己细瘦的胳膊，轻轻笑了笑。</p><p>　　“你的确很聪明——但没人会相信你。”</p><p>那个，拜托了给我评论吧，写同人的最大快乐就是这个了。　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“他叫杰森陶德。”</p><p>　　提姆是通过一次偶然的机会直到杰森，当时金发少年刚刚入学，提姆和他不同班，但仍然能从朋友处获取他的消息。</p><p>　　杰森很引人注目，他的美貌锋锐而又刺眼，进入学校的第一天，就得到了许多关注。</p><p>　　这些关注并不都是好的。</p><p>　　布鲁斯韦恩多了一个养子，对这所学校的学生都算不上什么秘密，想想看，一个前一天还在街头流浪，可以被他们随意踩在脚底的小老鼠，就因为攀上了韦恩，一举跳到哥谭顶端，成了他们惹不起的存在。</p><p>　　他又如此美丽。</p><p>　　种种恶毒至极的揣测，铺天盖地、如同潮水一般地向金发少年涌去。</p><p>　　杰森陶德的每一处都是怪异又不正常的。</p><p>　　他在高中生里格格不入的身高，精致过头的脸，金色的头发，过于瘦弱的体型，他身体的每个部位都在流言里被狎亵。</p><p>　　“听说只要一百美元——你永远也想不到这个婊子的舌头有多灵活，他天生就是个荡妇。”他的同学装模作样地挤挤眼睛，又露出惋惜来：“你太聪明了，总是让我忘记你还小，不过杰森陶德比你还矮一截，迟早有机会的。”</p><p>　　他和杰森在这所学校都是异类，但德雷克家族的出身让他免于被欺凌，提姆倒是不至于相信这些可笑的诽谤，但不可否认的，他对这个名叫杰森陶德的人多了几分好奇。</p><p>　　好奇，就是一切的开端。</p><p>　　提姆有理由相信，那些被金发少年像傀儡木偶控制的男孩女孩，一开始也是因为好奇。</p><p>　　他第一次和杰森说话是一个雨天。</p><p>　　那天他的马术课因为天起被迫中止，哥谭总是多雨的，雨越下越大，提姆只能去休息室里换衣服，而当他进门的一瞬间，所有注意力都被那抹灿金所夺去。</p><p>　　他只能看见这个。</p><p>　　阴天冷森森的光线从教堂式的彩色玻璃窗中打下来，落在杰森身上时，那种纯正的金色几乎在燃烧，提姆的脑海中出现了一些虚幻的意象——撒着金箔的奶油巧克力、被当作圣餐供奉的葡萄酒和面包。</p><p>　　他往后退了一步。</p><p>　　这点响动让杰森转过身来，提姆终于看清了——他看起来很不好，金发湿淋淋地贴在他的脸颊旁，唇色因为寒冷而显得苍白发紫，水珠从他额前的发梢滴落，在顺着眼角滑到唇畔，沿着漂亮的下颌线落入领口，他身上的白衬衣已经被水浸透，隐约勾勒出精致的骨骼来。</p><p>　　金发少年很冷淡，他几乎不会笑，在光线下，像极了宗教绘本中陪伴在主身边，没有感情但最受宠爱的孩子。</p><p>　　提姆定了定神：“你全身都湿透了，这样下去会感冒的。”</p><p>　　杰森心不在焉地点了点头。</p><p>　　他好像在思考什么，提姆很难不对这个人产生窥探欲，他貌似无意地走过来：“快点换衣服吧，已经很晚……噢。”</p><p>　　杰森的柜子是坏的。</p><p>　　他不是故意想感冒，只是没有干净的衣服可换。</p><p>　　柜门上有几个脚印，在里边的柜壁，用红色油彩涂着侮辱性很强的脏字，杰森的衣服泡在污水桶里，领带被剪碎，鞋子也只剩下一只。</p><p>　　提姆突然意识到，这个人受到的恶意，并不只停留在表面上。</p><p>　　杰森推了推柜门，那扇木板已经变形，总是会自动旋开，他努力了两次，就不再做无用功。</p><p>　　很奇怪。</p><p>　　提姆没有从这个人身上感知到任何负面情绪。</p><p>　　他像一只包装精美的空罐头，里面什么也没有，即使经历了这种程度的欺辱，却显得很平常，一点都不狼狈。</p><p>　　也许是因为自己的视线停留了太久，杰森抬起头，温和地问：“我给你添麻烦了吗？”</p><p>　　“没、……完全没有。”</p><p>　　提姆手忙脚乱地从自己的衣柜里翻出备用衣服：“你可以先穿我的。”</p><p>　　“谢谢。”</p><p>　　杰森看起来很意外，伸手的动作也显露出拘谨，这样一来，他顿时生动了许多。</p><p>　　在杰森换衣服的时候，提姆注意到他身上有一些淤痕，不知道为什么，他着魔地眯起眼睛，试图看的更清楚些。</p><p>　　当意识到自己做了什么以后，冷汗逐渐攀爬上后背，提姆目光飘忽了一瞬：“是韦恩先生做的吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　男孩浅浅地微笑：“不，是我不小心碰到了。”</p><p>　　那一天以后，提姆无法控制地开始观察杰森，他很小心地不让任何人发现自己，在学校这种地方跟踪一个人并不难。</p><p>　　起初，杰森总是一个人，但不知道从什么时候起，他不再孤独。</p><p>　　谣言渐渐消失，他成了最受欢迎的存在，身边总是簇拥着许多人。</p><p>　　但提姆始终觉得，围绕着杰森的那些人都不太正常。</p><p>　　他们把金发少年当成自己的所有物，占有欲浓重到近乎病态的程度，恨不得一天二十四小时黏在杰森身边，每天分开前都要依依不舍的打招呼，但这些人彼此间达成了微妙的平衡。</p><p>　　后来，他们开始照顾杰森。</p><p>　　照顾的无微不至、旁若无人——提姆愈发感到古怪，那些人的做法与其说是照顾，倒不如说他们是在表演给其他人看。</p><p>　　这样也好，提姆想。</p><p>　　有了这些人的态度，杰森不至于再遭受欺辱，那天发生的事也不会出现第二次。</p><p>　　就在他决定停止自己诡异的跟踪行为前，他发现了一件事。</p><p>　　一个女孩。</p><p>　　这个女孩曾经狂热地向杰森表达爱意，虽然没有得到回应，但她也一直和杰森保持着较近的距离。</p><p>    咚！</p><p>      ——这个漂亮女孩很粗暴地把金发少年磕到墙上。</p><p>　　学校图书馆很大，他们又在房间最深处，那里一个人也没有，提姆把自己藏得很好，他一开始以为是变相的校园霸凌，就准备去阻止。</p><p>　　“你受伤了。”</p><p>　　女孩着迷地捧着金发少年的手肘，那处皮肤因为撞击而显得有些红肿：“杰，对不起……”</p><p>　　杰森很平静地摇摇头：“我理解你，你只是想要照顾我。”</p><p>　　提姆迈出去的脚又收了回来。</p><p>　　情况和他的猜测有些不一致——那个女孩明明是施暴者，但她看起来已经快要崩溃了。</p><p>　　金发少年伸出手，打理了一下女孩耳畔的发丝。</p><p>　　“谢谢、谢谢你——杰，我很抱歉、对不起！”</p><p>　　她一边仓促地说对不起，一边用力把杰森往墙上撞，提姆注意到杰森很好的保护了自己，他一直在调整姿势，好让伤痕只停留在表层。</p><p>　　女孩喘息了几口，紧紧抓住杰森的小臂，手指用力压下去，杰森的皮肤实在太薄，不多时就出现红肿。</p><p>　　整个过程中，杰森一动不动地任凭对方施暴，没有一点反抗的意思。</p><p>　　他太平静了，就像感知不到疼痛。</p><p>　　“可以了吗？”</p><p>　　“呜……对不起对不起！杰——”</p><p>　　女孩凑了上去，双腿像是失去力气，身体无力地往下滑，她的手指绝望地拽着杰森的衣角：“求你、求你伤害我——我快要死了。”</p><p>　　金发少年轻巧地碰了碰她的脸。</p><p>　　“没关系，我不会说出去。”</p><p>　　提姆藏在书架后，胸口处传来一股剧烈的疼痛，他低下头，发现自己的手止不住地颤抖。</p><p>　　不正常。</p><p>　　哪里都不正常。</p><p>　　杰森也许根本不是一个受害者。</p><p>　　但更可怕的是他发现自己竟然很自然地代入了女孩的角色。</p><p>　　他也想对杰森做同样的事。</p><p>　　提姆藏了很久，一直呆到身体僵硬四肢麻木，才从图书馆走出去，浑浑噩噩地拐过走廊时，他看见金发少年正靠在落地窗前看书，见到自己后，他侧过脸，一如既往地微笑。</p><p>　　第二天，那位女孩当着所有人的面，挽起杰森的袖子，替他涂上药水，又细心地缠绕好绷带。</p><p>　　她的神情是毫不作伪的焦虑，动作熟练极了，比专业医生都差不了多少。</p><p>　　提姆压抑而又克制地吸入一口气。</p><p>　　他终于明白杰森为什么总是需要照顾，也明白了为什么杰森总是容易受伤。</p><p>　　——非典型代理性孟乔森综合病症。</p><p>　　患者会捏造、诱发甚至制造被照顾者的身心疾病，是一种最复杂也最高明的虐待形式。</p><p>　　但这个女孩是被诱导的，在杰森出现前，她从未显露出这方面的倾向。</p><p>　　主动权从来都不再她手里，那个瘦弱的金发少年才是一切的源头——他不动声色地将自己作为诱饵，再一点一点地将那些人掌控在手中。</p><p>　　他们无法逃离。</p><p>　　他们无处逃离。</p><p>　　提姆无法理解杰森的想法，但又无法摆脱对杰森的好奇。</p><p>　　他选择看下去。</p><p>　　直到洛佩斯的丑闻发生，那个可怜鬼躺在医院里，再也醒不过来。　　　　　　　　　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“韦恩先生，我不得不遗憾地告知您，洛佩斯因为休克时间过长以至于出现不可逆转的脑损伤——”</p><p>　　“所以？”</p><p>　　“我们得等他不再是个植物人，才能开始侦察起诉，再此之前，案件将被无限期搁置……更遗憾的是，他大概是醒不过来了。”</p><p>　　杰森坐在高脚椅上，两条细瘦的腿，轻轻晃了晃。</p><p>　　布鲁斯很担忧他的精神状况，但杰森好像已经从恐惧中恢复，男人抚了抚他的背：“如果你不舒服，可以随时回房间去。”</p><p>　　“我想留在这儿，爸爸。”</p><p>　　金发少年听完了这位年轻警察转述的处置方案，从椅子上跳下来，矜持地握了握他的手，肢体接触的时间很短暂，布鲁斯甚至怀疑他们是否真的有接触。</p><p>　　“他已经为他的行为付出代价了。”</p><p>　　杰森看起来很难过，语气中藏着不容忽视的叹息，在灯光下，他看起来愈发神圣，“我希望他能早点醒过来……他的家人一定很难过。”</p><p>　　“我很抱歉……”金发少年哽咽了一下：“我当时太害怕了。”</p><p>　　那位年轻警察赶忙安慰他，现场的一切痕迹都表明杰森只是一个受害者，根据其他人对他的评价——他几乎是一个完美受害者，没人能理解洛佩斯为什么突然变得疯狂，最后只能归结到他的家族遗传性精神病上。</p><p>　　布鲁斯看着这副温馨的画面，却感觉很微妙。</p><p>　　那个在蝙蝠侠面前都很机敏灵巧的孩子，真的会被这点事吓着吗？</p><p>　　更何况，杰森根本不在意自己的身体，布鲁斯相信，如果这个小孩遇到真正的危险，他一定会像个漂亮的雏妓，湿润又柔软的绿眸蒙上一层水光，可怜地哀求着施暴者，说他很乖，请不要伤害他。</p><p>　　布鲁斯是一个优秀的侦探，他深知一切案件的破局点都源于一处。</p><p>　　动机。</p><p>　　他找不到杰森的动机，但他能找到洛佩斯的动机。</p><p>　　也许他对男孩有偏见，虽然杰森在犯罪巷摸爬打滚着长大，但他并不应该受到如此恶意的揣测。</p><p>　　在那名年轻警官离开后，房间里蓦地安静下来，布鲁斯在私底下其实并不喜欢说话，他很缓慢地打量着杰森。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯……你是不是觉得，这件事是我的错。”男孩无所适从地站在那，手指抠住袖口的布料，眼神里多了点怯意。</p><p>　　“你怎么会这么想。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候，冰蓝色的瞳孔蒙上一层暖意，眉眼也放开了些：“跟我来。”</p><p>　　他把杰森带到厨房，用炖锅煮了一些牛奶：“喝掉它，这会让你的睡眠好一些。”</p><p>　　金发少年双手捧住那只瓷杯，一点一点地、小猫似的啜饮着，长而卷的睫毛略微垂下，遮住他眼底的神色，杰森有一根猫舌头，常人能接受的温度对他来说会很烫，所以他喝的很慢。</p><p>　　他放下杯子，红润的嘴唇上沾了一圈奶渍，就伸出舌尖舔了舔。</p><p>　　布鲁斯的视线，无法控制地停留在杰森的唇角。</p><p>　　被液体润湿后，那片红显得愈发润泽，在少年说话的时候，热气会从唇瓣中轻缓地吐出，他能想象到里面的液体是多么甜蜜美妙，男孩刚喝完牛奶，唇舌间也会沾上特有的粘腻。</p><p>　　“你看起来……很渴？”</p><p>　　他听见杰森不确定的声音。</p><p>　　“我今天说了太多话。”布鲁斯回答，他站起身，也给自己热了一杯牛奶，他的鼻端能嗅到那股略腥的甜香，但当液体入口后，男人只轻描淡写地抿了一口，就又放回桌上。</p><p>　　没有任何味道。</p><p>　　和一杯普通热水没有任何区别。</p><p>　　他不动声色地、贪婪的呼吸了两下——灵魂中属于fork的那部分开始蠢蠢欲动，玫瑰花蕾在夜色下盛开，蜡烛的火焰细微摇动，炽热和冰冷混作一团，在胸腔中流动。</p><p>　　“很晚了，早点休息。”布鲁斯声音有点发涩，转身走出房间，很突然的，他察觉到自己的衣摆被轻微地扯了扯。</p><p>　　“我能和您一起睡吗？”</p><p>　　男孩仰着脸，他就像一只被雨水淋得湿哒哒的幼犬，神情是孩童模样的天真，但由杰森来做这个动作，就又多了些别的意味。</p><p>　　布鲁斯明白自己并没有产生错觉。</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　男孩换了一套纯白色的睡袍，两只脚踩在羊绒地毯上，将柔软的绒毛踩出两个凹陷，他的脚也长的很精致——布鲁斯极力控制自己仅将视线停留在杰森的脸上。</p><p>　　“范德尔老师的赏析课，她总是在将一些很无聊的东西……”</p><p>　　杰森一直在说话，他从未说过这么多话，布鲁斯一直在认真倾听，他知道了男孩在学校的表现，他知道了哪些老师古板而又无聊——杰森恨不得把生活的每一个细节分享给他。</p><p>　　他真的在害怕。</p><p>　　韦恩庄园的床是旧式的，四柱大床旁用层层叠叠的帷幔堆积起来，金发少年用手拨开厚重的绸缎，膝盖跪在床垫上，维持着跪坐的姿势：“我的睡相很好，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯伸出手，熄灭床头灯，躺好后，一具温热的身体很自然地靠了过来，男孩金色的发丝散落在他耳侧，带来阵阵痒意，一片昏暗中，杰森蜷缩成了一小团，靠在怀里的感觉就像拥着一只小猫崽。</p><p>　　布鲁斯不清楚这是否意味着他得到了男孩的信任。</p><p>　　他侧躺在床上，眼前充斥着虚幻的金，杰森说过的话一句一句地在他脑海中回放。</p><p>　　“我的睡相很好。”</p><p>　　一个独居的人是不会知道自己的睡相的。</p><p>　　一只瘦弱的手蹭在布鲁斯的颈侧，杰森从被子下钻出来，露出一个脑袋：“布鲁斯，我从来没想过——”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“什么也没有。”杰森不再继续往下说，他重新开启了一个话题：“你说你会保护我。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“你是第一个对我说这话的人，布鲁斯，你让韦恩庄园变得像一个家了。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯苦笑了一下。</p><p>　　他意识到杰森正在对他打开心扉，真正意义上的，月光从云层后探出头，再从帷幔中渗过，杰森的绿眼睛里是近乎亢奋的喜悦，他逐渐舒展开身体：“你不会赶走我。”</p><p>　　“永远不会。”</p><p>　　“可我并不像看起来这么好。”杰森很坦然地直视他：“如果你知道我身上发生过什么，是不是一切就都变了。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯品尝到一丝疼痛。</p><p>　　他缓慢地抚摸着男孩的金发：“你可以告诉我。”</p><p>　　杰森蹬了下腿，把脚放在布鲁斯身上：“很无聊的一个故事……我被人抓起来关了……大概一年多，这让我觉得自己比下水道的老鼠还肮脏。”</p><p>　　“学校那些人总说一百美元就能让我让他们做个口活，还能让我把射出来的精液舔干净。”金发少年停顿了一下：“我根本不值这么多钱，如果谁真的给了我一百美元，我大概要连着他们的鞋子一起舔。”</p><p>　　黑暗中，杰森眨了眨眼睛：“而且这一百美元，最后给我的，大概只有几美分。”</p><p>　　“布鲁斯，那段日子我的感官好像坏掉了，我感受不到疼痛，他们给我吃药，吃完药我什么都想不起来，最后回过神发现自己躺在地上，冲洗我的水都是冰的。”</p><p>　　“幸运的是我长的足够好看，抓住我的人希望我能在未来多给他挣钱，所以我没有被真正插入过。”</p><p>　　“有一次我想逃跑，但没能成功，被抓回来的时候，我猜这一次可能会活不下去。”金发少年用一种安静的口吻叙述着：“但他却很诡异地对我好，还给我买了新衣服——第二天，我被送去了一座岛。”</p><p>　　“那座岛的主人是个彻头彻尾的变态，他喜欢把孩子当作玩偶看待，再看着孩子哭，但我可能是最倒霉的那个——他用各种手段想让我一直哭下去。”</p><p>　　“但我不太能感觉到疼，所以总是哭不出来。”他强调了一遍：“我能活下来是个奇迹，罗宾把那个男人打倒了，关进监狱里，我没地方可去，又不敢再被人收养，就只能去犯罪巷。”</p><p>　　“我并不是一个配的上韦恩家族的小孩。”</p><p>　　说完，杰森也不再说话，而是像等待判决书一样，他很放松地躺着，但仍然感觉喉咙口堵着点什么。</p><p>　　布鲁斯沉默地吓人。</p><p>　　他当然知道迪克捣毁的那座岛是什么——岛主是一个有着严重精神疾病的fork，从他进入青春期觉醒属性，再到被警察击毙，短短十年，被他残害的孩子数都数不清，当时迪克甚至受了很大的刺激，他以前从来没如此深入过哥谭的黑暗面。</p><p>     当迪克发现自己的属性后，更是对此产生了浓重的自我厌恶。</p><p>　　“对不起，杰森。”布鲁斯感觉自己的大脑都要炸开，杀意从每个毛孔中流出，他搂紧怀里的那具身体，像是要把对方嵌进身体里：“我应该早点找到你的。”</p><p>　　“你应该早点告诉我，为什么现在才……”男人很艰难地张了张口。</p><p>　　他感觉自己的颈窝处多了一份重量，杰森将脑袋靠向他的监护人：“因为你——如果你不想把我扔掉，那你至少要知道自己收养了个什么玩意。”</p><p>　　“我不想让我成为一个潜藏着的定时炸弹，这些故事随时都有可能被其他人发现，又或者说过一段时间你自己发现了这些，然后再把我赶出去……布鲁斯，那太残忍了。”</p><p>　　“对不起，这都是我的错。”布鲁斯一遍遍地道歉，“我永远不会让你经历这些……你安全了。”　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　布鲁斯睁着眼睛看了一晚上天花板，而杰森蜷缩在他身边，呼吸清浅，他的睡相的确很好，一点都没有挪动过。</p><p>       布鲁斯开始思考。</p><p>　　他是否应该让杰森知道自己就是蝙蝠侠？</p><p>　　让杰森对家族秘密一无所知并不公平，他是一个敏感的小孩，很容易分辨真实与虚假，布鲁斯怀疑他已经发现自己有所保留——今晚的谈话就是如此，杰森正试图通过自己的秘密来交换他的秘密。</p><p>　　幼稚的行为，但很可爱。</p><p>　　真实的世界里并不是秘密交换秘密，而是保守秘密，杰森就像一只纯真的小羊，自以为交出糖果就能换回另一枚糖果，他的一举一动都催促布鲁斯——</p><p>　　我已经把自己剖开放在你面前啦，所以多给我一点信任吧。</p><p>　　是个有用的伎俩，布鲁斯能明白他的意思，但作为蝙蝠侠，他不确定是否应该让杰森接触蝙蝠侠代表的黑暗。</p><p>　　杰森很危险——真正意义上的危险，杰森的童年经历满足成为连环杀手的一切要素，接受训练后，他将变成一把锋锐的刀。</p><p>　　他不是一个真正意义上的孩子，迪克在这个年龄并没有这么多心思，如果收养杰森的是一个普通人，估计察觉不到什么，但布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，他察觉到了异样，也许是因为fork对cake不自觉的偏袒，他选择不去揭露杰森——但不代表他不知道。</p><p>　　大概快到清晨的时候，布鲁斯抽开搂在杰森身上的手，他的动作很轻，但金发少年却蓦地睁开眼，绿眼珠满是清醒，直到看见布鲁斯的脸，睡意才又一点一点地爬了上去。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯，是因为我的原因吗？”</p><p>　　杰森从被子里爬起来，跪坐在床上，白皙的手指从蕾丝袖口露出，再揪住床单，表情里透露出懵懂和迷茫。</p><p>　　布鲁斯摇了摇头：“是我吵醒你了。”</p><p>　　而他本不应该吵醒杰森。</p><p>　　他的动作幅度并不大，作为蝙蝠侠布鲁斯能确定自己的力道，除此之外，他一整晚都纹丝不动地盯着天花板，如果这样都能吵醒杰森，则意味着这个孩子估计从未睡过一个好觉。</p><p>　　也有可能是不习惯和别人躺在同一张床上。</p><p>　　布鲁斯略微停顿，随即又问：“你睡得好吗？”</p><p>　　“按照正常的标准，不算好。”金发少年诚实地回答：“但以我的标准已经很棒了。”</p><p>　　“你存在严重的睡眠问题。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。</p><p>　　杰森却显得有些羞愧，他一向为自己不正常的地方而感到抱歉：“我以后会一个人睡……”</p><p>　　“不。”布鲁斯坐回床边：“我并不介意，但我要知道是什么导致的。”</p><p>　　杰森沉默了几秒。</p><p>　　“凯瑟琳……她是我的妈妈，小时候我总是恐惧她被呕吐物呛到窒息，所以我会定时去查看他，后来我很容易受伤，任何睡姿都会使我身上的淤青加倍疼痛。”</p><p>　　所以他才一整晚都保持一个睡姿，这样能让疼痛减轻些。</p><p>　　“我知道了。”布鲁斯拉开抽屉，从里面取出一个装着绿色药丸的小瓶子：“镇定剂，韦恩旗下的研究所改良过，物理上没有成瘾性。”</p><p>　　杰森用一种说不出的神情凝视着药瓶。</p><p>　　“不要对它产生心理依赖。”</p><p>　　杰森点点头，脸上浮现出纯然的感激，瞳色异常干净，他用很柔和的声音说：“谢谢你。”</p><p>　　他随即拧开瓶盖，一次性倒了两粒出来咽下。</p><p>　　“你——”男人短暂地怔忪一下，移开视线，试图忘记刚才金发少年嫣红的舌尖划过牙齿时的景象。</p><p>　　“我用错剂量了吗？”</p><p>　　布鲁斯控制着自己的声音不要发紧：“还好，只是迪克今天要回家，我本来想问你要不要一起去接他。”</p><p>　　杰森的眼睛睁大了些：“迪克？噢……”</p><p>　　“好好休息。”布鲁斯按住男孩瘦削的肩膀，强硬而温和地把他塞回被子里：“等你睡醒就能见到他了。”</p><p>　　“我想去。”杰森抓住布鲁斯的手：“我可以的，布鲁斯，让我和你一起去。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯还想拒绝，但在杰森的一句话中打消了想法。</p><p>　　“我想能在第一时间见到未来的家人。”</p><p>　　**</p><p>　　迪克没让韦恩家的私人飞机去接他，而是选择更为简单的出行方式，在路上他一直在思考应该怎么和未曾谋面的养弟相处。</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠并不适合收养小孩，多一个孩子会挤压他们本就少得可怜的私人空间。</p><p>　　他听布鲁斯说过杰森，只知道这是一个挺可怜的小孩，其实迪克并没有忙到抽不出时间给杰森打个电话，他只是对此有些抵触。</p><p>　　迪克逃避似地在学校呆了一个学期，虽然近几年和布鲁斯的关系变得紧张，但仍然不至于僵硬到这种程度，走出车站，他第一眼就看见阿福和他打招呼。</p><p>　　“阿福。”他干巴巴地和老管家到了个招呼，而轿车的门突然被打开——</p><p>　　刹那间，迪克失去了对世界的感知，感官完全过载，哥谭上空总是遮蔽天空的阴翳被吹开，日光洒落，丝丝缕缕的光线落在他身上。</p><p>　　“美”的概念从此被具象化。</p><p>　　cake.</p><p>　　这是他的cake.</p><p>　　每一个fork的灵魂都是天生残缺的，他们注定要用一生去追捕那块缺损。</p><p>　　一股满满当当的酸涩和欢欣充斥了他的心脏。</p><p>　　直到手指滑过绸缎般的触感，迪克才意识到，自己不知不觉地摸上了那片灿烂的金色，与此同时，难以忍受的饥渴从灵魂深处蔓延，他轻轻咬住舌尖，钝痛能令他保持清醒。</p><p>　　白皙滑腻的皮肤，色泽红润的唇。</p><p>　　他眨了眨眼睛，意识逐渐回炉，终于看清了杰森的脸。</p><p>　　如坠冰窟。</p><p>　　——怎么是他！怎么能是他？</p><p>　　迪克并不是第一次见到杰森，那时他还是罗宾，而杰森被捆着关在笼子里，裸露在外面的身体布满红痕和淤紫，他仰着脸看着从半空中跳下的罗宾，不同于其他孩子，杰森只是轻轻笑了笑，神色平静而又放松。</p><p>　　他实在太漂亮了，漂亮到让迪克很难忘记他。</p><p>　　“他睡着了吗？”迪克小声问布鲁斯：“为什么会困成这样？”</p><p>　　“来接你前，他吃了两粒安定。”</p><p>　　迪克没再继续这个话题，他钻进轿车，从布鲁斯怀里接过杰森，调整成更为舒服的姿势，动作足够小心尊重，目光中却隐约透露出偏执的占有欲来。</p><p>　　他低声说：“杰森是我的cake，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　“这不可能！”</p><p>　　布鲁斯像是被火烧到了，他针扎似的盯着迪克，蝙蝠侠从伪装的外壳中露出獠牙。</p><p>　　迪克惊诧地转过脸：“我很确定，你觉得我能认错自己的cake？”</p><p>　　布鲁斯脸色阴沉，眉毛跳了跳。</p><p>　　“这件事情以后再说。”他选择退让：“我需要调查一些往事。”</p><p>　　迪克用手指蹭了蹭杰森的下巴，忍不住弯起眼睛，他知道怀里是一个小怪物，但仍然会选择去爱他：“杰森。”</p><p>　　他只是无意义地呼唤了杰森的名字，金发少年的睫毛却颤了颤，手指也很细微地动弹了一下。</p><p>　　“我是你的哥哥。”迪克声音里藏着笑意，他如愿以偿地看见了男孩育空湖般的眼眸，于是低下头去，很轻柔地用唇碰了碰杰森的额头。</p><p>　　杰森还处于药物作用下，很迟钝地用手挨了挨迪克的脸：“哥哥？”</p><p>　　他迷迷糊糊地往布鲁斯的方向挪：“我不喜欢……哥哥。”</p><p>　　迪克勾起唇，很无奈地：“好吧，希望你以后能喜欢我。”</p><p>　　他松开手，把杰森放在真皮座椅上，男孩歪歪斜斜地晃悠了两下，恰好轿车拐弯，就又撞回了迪克身上。</p><p>　　迪克顺势抚了抚他的头发。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯，我将对他毫无保留。”迪克缓慢地叹息：“我不会对灵魂伴侣隐藏自己，我相信他。”</p><p>　　杰森是他的灵魂伴侣。</p><p>　　布鲁斯沉默了很久：“你自己决定。”</p><p>　　轿车一路行驶进韦恩庄园，迪克把杰森放回床上，从书架上取了本书，打算坐在卧室窗边等对方醒来，他本以为要等很久，但实际只过了一个多小时，杰森就彻底清醒了。</p><p>　　迪克听见动静，合上书页，冲着杰森微笑：“你好，我是理查德格雷森。”</p><p>　　杰森像是没反应过来，呆愣愣地盯着他看。</p><p>　　“理查德……”</p><p>　　“你可以叫我迪克，我的朋友都这么称呼我。”迪克耸了耸肩，“在你睡觉的时候，我替你换好了睡衣。</p><p>”　　“谢谢？”</p><p>　　听见杰森不知所措的语气，迪克笑出声：“我一直在等你一起吃饭，要我帮你穿衣服吗？”</p><p>　　杰森用力摇头，肢体动作相当僵硬：“不用。”</p><p>　　迪克托着下巴，双腿交叠，笑眯眯地看金发少年忙活，心里盘算着应该带杰森去哪里玩……说起来，这个年龄的孩子喜欢什么？</p><p>　　他注意到杰森系纽扣的时候一直在往这边偷瞟。</p><p>　　“你看起来棒极了。”他身前落下一片阴影，迪克抬起头，毫不吝啬地赞美，语气轻快得过分：“我们走吧。”</p><p>　　他坐在沙发上伸出手，五指微拢，掌心向上，杰森迟疑了一会，慢慢把手指放进男人掌心里。</p><p>　　之后的每一天迪克都陪在杰森身边，他推掉了一切社交活动，专心致志地把心思都投入在杰森身上，很有趣，感觉像是在驯化一只有尖牙利爪的野猫。</p><p>　　杰森的态度不再是起初那么拘谨，金发少年脸上的笑容越来越真诚，举止也一天天放肆起来，他开始自发地泡在迪克房间里，不得不说，当理查德格雷森决定散发自己的魅力时，没什么人能逃过。</p><p>　　迪克逐渐发现杰森缺乏常识，兴趣也很贫瘠。</p><p>       休息日的下午。</p><p>　　“你会唱歌吗？”迪克弯着腰在床底下摸索，漫不经心地问：“任何歌都行。”</p><p>　　杰森趴在迪克的床上，闻言，他不再晃动自己的小腿：“不会。”</p><p>　　“好极了。”迪克用力把箱子拖出来，擦了擦上面的灰，杰森往床边挪了挪，好奇地探着脑袋看。</p><p>　　一把桃心木制成的吉他，静静地躺在那里，散发着木头特有的温润光泽。</p><p>　　金发少年半抬起身体，膝盖跪在床垫上：“你到底还有多少是我不知道的？”</p><p>　　他的长兄简直是无所不能，杰森有从布鲁斯那里打听到迪克在社交场的受欢迎程度，也见过迪克和朋友聊天时的模样，他不禁有些羡慕，对迪克了解的越深，他就越清楚迪克是多么完美的一个人。</p><p>　　而且他还对自己很友善。</p><p>　　这种友善和任何人都不同，不同于学校的人、不同于布鲁斯、不同于过去街头怜悯他的太太小姐们——迪克格雷森的善意毫无瑕疵，纯粹而又无暇。</p><p>　　迪克翘起嘴角：“你可以等以后慢慢发现。”</p><p>　　他坐到飘窗上，屈起一条腿，骨节分明的手指拨弄了两下吉他弦，又调了下音，做完这一切后，他冲着杰森勾了勾手。</p><p>　　“过来。”</p><p>　　杰森如同一只听话的小狗，光着脚跑了过去，在木质地板上踩出吧嗒吧嗒的声音。</p><p>　　迪克移开吉他，好笑地张开手臂，轻而易举地把杰森捞了过来，飘窗的位置很大，杰森在迪克怀里找了一个更舒适的姿势把自己嵌进去，乖巧地仰起脸。</p><p>　　他们的身体贴在一起，迪克的胳膊绕过杰森，金属弦振动着，发出悦耳的声音。</p><p>　　细小的尘埃在光柱中盘旋飞舞，羊毛地毯在休息日的午后散发出暖融融的气息，杰森睁大眼睛，撞进了一片蓝色的海。　　　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　杰森开始习惯身边多了一个人，整日里在迪克身后，他很安静，从不打扰迪克的正事，但男孩不知道自己的存在就足够让兄长分心。</p><p>　　迪克仍然会去夜巡，每晚他去蝙蝠洞换下制服回房间，就能看见杰森坐在床上等他，少年穿着柔软的睡袍，金发被灯光镀上光晕，嘴唇如玫瑰花般嫣红柔软。</p><p>　　迪克的脑海中突然冒出一个不着调的想法。</p><p>　　一个纯洁无暇、只属于你自己的妻子。</p><p>　　他想把杰森关起来。</p><p>　 “你受伤了吗？”杰森趴在他身上，小动物似的嗅了嗅：“我好像闻到了血腥味。”</p><p>　　迪克一言不发地凝视了他一会。</p><p>　　“杰拉德。”他说：“我有一件事想告诉你。”</p><p>　　他几乎不曾用这种态度对待过杰森，金发少年的身体肉眼可见的紧绷了一瞬，他掀开被子，小腿处的布料被卷到上边，露出奶白色的皮肤。</p><p>　　“会是我不能接受的事情吗？”</p><p>　　迪克双手交叉成塔状：“如果是你不能接受的事情——”</p><p>　　“告诉我。”杰森声音中出现了压抑：“如果是你，我不觉得有什么我不能接受。”</p><p>　　“我是夜翼。”迪克有些紧张，但仍然很好地隐藏住自己的情绪：“在此之前，我是罗宾。”</p><p>　　这是他最大的秘密，但他必须要让杰森知道，灵魂伴侣之间不应该互相欺瞒，他显露给杰森的并不是全部，甚至有些假，他设想过杰森可能会生气、或者因为被欺瞒而受伤。</p><p>　　但杰森的表现和他设想的任何一种情形都不一样。</p><p>　　他被杰森的表现吓到了。</p><p>　　金发少年在一瞬间瞪大眼睛，脸色骤然苍白，他不管不顾从床上跳下来，身体踉跄了两下，但他丝毫不在意自己可能会摔倒，跌跌撞撞、脚步凌乱地就往门口跑，还很机灵地从桌上抓过一把水果刀。</p><p>　　“杰森！”迪克几步追上去，用手臂挡住门：“我不会伤害你。”</p><p>　　“我就知道！”男孩的音调尖锐的可怕，水果刀斜斜地上指：“滚开——离我远一点！如果你是罗宾，那蝙蝠侠是谁？”</p><p>　　迪克抬起手，想试图安抚杰森，但他只是动了一下，就看见杰森像一只小野兽一样，猛地扑过来，水果刀朝着自己的咽喉袭来。</p><p>　　他一点都没留手，迪克确定如果他不抵挡，肯定会被这一击戳个窟窿。</p><p>　　迪克轻而易举地捏住杰森的手腕，脸上浮现出怒气：“我说了，我不会伤害你，杰森，就因为我是个义警，你就要杀了我——？”</p><p>　　“不。”杰森冷笑一声，另一只手不知道从哪又摸出一把刀，对准迪克的眼睛扎去：“因为你是个fork！”</p><p>　　迪克愣了几秒。</p><p>　　“你什么时候知道的？”他把杰森抱起来，脚尖勾住门，砰地一声关上：“是的，我是你的fork.”</p><p>　　杰森的情绪却崩溃了，他无助地往后缩，身体向门口探去：“不、你不是——离我远点！滚开——！”</p><p>　　大颗大颗的泪珠从他眼眶中滑落，他哭的抽噎起来，几乎喘不过气：“别伤害我、求你、别伤害我。”</p><p>　　迪克彻底被吓坏了，慌里慌张地把杰森放在地上，再蹲下来举起手：“嘿、嘿、杰拉德，我绝对不会伤害你，好吗？你在韦恩庄园，桌子上就有固定电话，你随时都能向GCPD呼救。”</p><p>　　他往后退到安全距离，主动拿起电话递给杰森：“我什么也不会做。”</p><p>　　杰森接过电话，但没拨出那串号码，他像是要确定迪克是否在说真话：“你不会伤害我。”</p><p>　　“绝对。”迪克把水果刀也放在地上，又往前推了推。</p><p>　　杰森又抽噎了一下，绿眼睛闪烁着水光：“你是夜翼、你是一个fork……为什么？”</p><p>　　他在问为什么的时候，声音很小，但却蕴着浓厚的绝望。</p><p>　　迪克很困惑地：“因为我就是一个fork，同时我选择成为夜翼，杰森，你是我的cake，是我的灵魂伴侣……为什么你这么害怕？我想不到比这更好的事情。”</p><p>　　杰森却更绝望了，他像是一个得到过全世界但又一朝失去一切的人：“灵魂伴侣——不，我不是你的灵魂伴侣，我只是一个cake，能唤醒你欲望的cake.”</p><p>　　迪克没直接回答，他从身上取出一个小装置递给杰森。</p><p>　　“这是什么？”</p><p>　　杰森警惕地握紧电话，微微抬起下巴：“就呆在那里！”</p><p>　　迪克沉默地挽起袖子，又取出一盏指头大的强光手电，照在手臂上，依稀能看见血肉中埋着什么东西：“这是我给自己做的保险装置。”</p><p>　　“控制器有两档，分别是立即致死和全身麻醉。”他用指尖点了点：“我知道对于cake来说，fork是很危险的存在也不知道该怎么打消你的恐惧……所以我想我们可以把角色换过来。”</p><p>　　杰森不可置信地瞪着他，结结巴巴地：“你、你疯了吗！”</p><p>　　迪克站起来，缓慢地朝杰森走过去，这一次杰森没躲，只是仰着脸呆愣愣地看着他，迪克勉强弯了弯眼睛，趁着这个机会，把控制装置对准杰森的视线。</p><p>　　瞳纹已录入。</p><p>　　他试探性地握住杰森的手，一点一点地把男孩的手指展开，再将装置放在他的掌心：“现在你可以随时杀了我了。”</p><p>　　杰森握紧小金属块，沉默了大约一分钟，抽了抽鼻子，很难过地：“你不明白。”</p><p>　　“你可以让我明白。”迪克回答。</p><p>　　杰森缓慢地把控制器放回桌子上：“没什么可说的，我不需要这个，你快点把那东西从身体里取出来。”</p><p>　　迪克一针见血地：“可你会害怕我。”</p><p>　　杰森木然地摇头：“我不再害怕了。”</p><p>　　迪克拧起眉毛，他很想说你在说谎——金发少年的眼睛里全是恐慌和绝望，他没法再继续逼迫杰森，而就在他思索怎么重新获得杰森的信任时，嗅到了一股极其诱人的气味。</p><p>　　杰森划破了他的手。</p><p>　　迪克滚了滚喉结，目光一点一点地晦涩：“我不会伤害你。”</p><p>　　“我知道。”</p><p>　　杰森踮起脚，双手搂住迪克的脖颈，很艰难地亲上迪克的嘴唇，他用舌尖舔了舔，迪克能尝到杰森泪水的滋味——无法形容，但有个声音催促着他索要更多。</p><p>　　他也的确这样做了。</p><p>　　施虐欲从他心底蔓延开来，他扣住杰森的后脑，撬开对方的牙齿，cake身体内部的液体能让他发狂，杰森的口腔又窄又短，他很容易就能用舌头够到男孩的喉咙。</p><p>　　杰森只有一米四，而迪克却是成年男子的身高，他只能竭尽全力地去够迪克，被吻到脖子都近乎痉挛的抽搐。</p><p>　　迪克闭住眼睛，放开他，声音喑哑：“你确定不需要控制装置？”</p><p>　　金发少年瑟缩了一下，有些畏惧，但仍然很坚定地摇头，他真的是个被调教的很好的婊子，沾染着自己血液的手拉住迪克的衣角：“我想好了。”</p><p>　　下一秒，他的身体猛地腾空，迪克揽住那两条细瘦的腿，把他放在床上。</p><p>　　杰森身上的睡袍很方便，男人的手一点一点地顺着脚踝向上、小腿、膝盖——再插入隐秘的地方，柔软滑腻的臀肉被用力捏了一把，这让杰森不由地惊叫出声。</p><p>　　他咬住杰森的唇瓣，慢条斯理地研磨着，不再给杰森拒绝的机会，从床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑液，挤在手指上，不容拒绝地侵入穴口，短促而又快速地抽插着。</p><p>　　杰森把闷哼声吞咽进去，除了鼻息沉重了些，看起来和平时无二，绿眼珠干涸而又空荡，迪克又吻了吻他的眼睛，金色的睫毛抖了抖，像被蛛网困住、无法挣扎的蝴蝶。</p><p>　　他整个人都跪坐在迪克手上，精致的性器被抚慰得肿胀，在迪克看不见的地方，他的手紧紧地攥住床单，几乎将布料撕破，会被伤害的恐惧如影随形地跟着他，恍惚间，他感觉身上的人变了一幅模样。</p><p>　　迪克顺着杰森的锁骨，一点一点地吻着，自从成为fork之后他就失去了味觉，直到现在，他终于又记起了记忆中的气息，杰森身体的每一处都带着令人堕落的诱惑力，香气和欲望交织在一起，他用舌尖滑过杰森每一寸皮肤，再掰开他的腿。</p><p>　　杰森安静地可怕，但身体却是放松的。</p><p>　　迪克停下手：“我让你不舒服了吗？”</p><p>　　“没、没有。”杰森猛地回过神，往前凑了凑，他柔软地过分，这个动作将漂亮的腰臀线条展露得一览无遗，他跪在迪克腿间，依恋地将脸挨着迪克的阴茎，用牙齿咬下拉链。</p><p>　　荡妇、婊子、雏妓，迪克挑起一边眉毛，虽然他知道杰森的一部分过去，但真的看见这些被调教过的反应——仍然会控制不住想对杰森施虐的念头，他揉了揉杰森的头发，命令他跪下。</p><p>　　男孩很顺从地跪在床垫上，腰往下塌，臀部却高高翘起，像狗一样趴伏着，迪克轻轻踢了一脚杰森的小腹，示意他不要乱动，手指在他的嘴里搅了搅，略一挺腰，把他的嘴塞得满满的。</p><p>　　杰森不可避免地泛起恶心，开始无意识地收缩喉咙，迪克却掌控住他的头，用力往下按了按。</p><p>　　细小的呜咽声从他的鼻腔中溢出，绿眼珠被水雾弄得模糊，他两只手无力地抓住迪克的大腿，乞求能获得施暴者的慈悲。</p><p>　　　　　　　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　杰森大口大口地喘着气，睁大眼睛，双手从迪克大腿上滑落下来，再用肘关节支撑着床垫，金发垂落下来遮住他的脸。</p><p>　　迪克用一种很奇异的眼神看着他，现在他不是平时的格雷森，也不是夜翼，一些阴暗残忍的念头在他脑海里翻滚，他想把杰森捆着吊起来，将他逼迫到崩溃，让男孩的绿眼珠里只能停留一个影子，像一只玩偶，只能乖巧地躺在床上，哪都不能去。</p><p>　　fork的本能唤醒了他的阴暗面，在此之前，迪克从未在性爱上粗暴地对待床伴。</p><p>　　杰森好像已经习惯了这般待遇，他用手背抹去嘴角的粘液，再将头发夹在耳后，嘴唇如同被蹂躏过的玫瑰花瓣，迪克神情莫测地看了一会，捏住他的下巴，拍了拍他的脸。</p><p>　　杰森顺着男人的力道抬起头，迪克的黯沉的蓝眸闪过一丝微光，但又很快被本能所压制，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，敲击里面的挡板，一个暗格被悄无声息地吐出。</p><p>　　串珠、跳蛋、口塞……各种性玩具整整齐齐地排列在抽屉里，杰森开始发抖，他朝墙壁的方向退了一些，但又被扯住脚踝拉了回来。</p><p>　　“挑一个你喜欢的。”迪克摩挲着手中精致的骨骼，轻笑着说：“我并没有打算一次性全用在你身上。”</p><p>　　杰森吞咽了一下，他爬到迪克身上，讨好地啄吻男人的喉结，像只小动物一样蹭着：“迪基、别用那些好不好……我想要你。”</p><p>　　迪克漫不经心地笑了一声：“那就由我决定好了。”</p><p>　　他挑选了一枚红色的口塞，一只手掐住杰森的腰，侧过脸，就像在说服不肯吃药的小孩子，温柔地诱骗着：“乖，张开嘴。”</p><p>　　杰森细细地发着抖，但他很清楚迪克并没给他商量的余地，男人的手指在他的唇瓣上磨蹭，再一点一点地撬开他的牙齿，带着橡胶味的红色圆球压住他的舌面，迪克顿了顿，拨开杰森的金发，将两条皮革系带仔细地在少年脑后。</p><p>　　口涎顺着圆球边缘从唇角滴落，迪克着迷地吻上那些液体，体会到灵魂深处欢欣喜悦的快感，直到品尝到略带酸涩的味道后，他才发现杰森正无声地掉着眼泪，只是他太过克制，克制到一定程度，就很容易被忽略。</p><p>　　男人怜惜地用嘴吮去那些液体，晶莹的泪珠还流不出眼眶就会被舌尖舔去，他的两只手被交叠着摁住，乳头被指甲搔弄着，炙热的硬物在他柔嫩的腿间抽插。</p><p>　　“我可以训练你的喉咙，以后就不会这么吃力了。”他怜惜地摸了摸杰森的额头，“现在也很好，但不够好。”</p><p>　　尤其是这些好并不是他调教出来的。</p><p>　　在迪克察觉到粘腻的潮意后，蓦地一怔，手指朝杰森身下探去，这种敏感程度……杰森难堪地别过脸，泛着红晕的脸颊也苍白了些。</p><p>　　“呜——”他屈起膝盖，想要并拢大腿，但随即他就被捏着脚踝抬高髋关节，坚硬粗大的阴茎在下一秒贯穿了他，杰森如同一尾被剖开的鲜鱼，喉咙里断断续续地哽咽着，整个人蜷缩成一团。</p><p>　　迪克毫不留情地把他舒展开，灯光下，金发少年精致的性器高高翘起，顶在男人的小腹上。</p><p>　　他的身体已经被调教到能从任何疼痛中获得快感，迪克眼神冰冷了少许，用力鞭挞起身上的cake，手摁在杰森的大腿根部，掌心下的肌肉痉挛般的抽搐着——男孩的柔韧性好极了，他可以轻而易举地把他摆弄最容易被锲进肠道深处的姿势。</p><p>　　杰森一只手捂住自己的肚子，比起以前在街头流浪的日子，他健康了很多，但体重仍然没有上涨多少，发育期抽条耗掉了全部养分，现在他能从肚子外面摸到那根坚硬的凶器，正在一下一下地戳着自己的手。</p><p>　　他一直在哭，就像一个坏掉的水龙头，眼泪源源不断地漏出来，但脸上的神情仍然是平静的，隐约透露着一丝绝望。</p><p>　　天旋地转。</p><p>　　迪克换了一个姿势，迫使杰森跪在床垫上，又扣住他的两只手往后拉，金发少年的脑袋无力地垂下，背部也很放松，没有一点反抗的意思。</p><p>　　他不知道时间过了多久，只知道在某一刻，熟悉的酥麻感顺着甬道蔓向尾椎，迪克眯起眼睛，伸进去两根手指，在刚才顶到地方摩挲。</p><p>　　杰森的敏感点很浅，他略微旋转手腕，掐了掐那块软肉。</p><p>　　“呃！”</p><p>　　他把杰森拽回来抱在怀里，缓慢但又无死角地玩弄遍他身体的每一处，杰森无力地蹬着腿，无意义的声音从他喉咙里发出来。</p><p>　　迪克抽走了口塞。</p><p>　　杰森的嘴因为被撑开太久，在闭合的时候，忍不住蹙起眉毛，就在迪克以为他要叫停，这只金发小狗献祭似的奉献出自己的唇，同时身体一上一下地迎合着。</p><p>　　“呜——迪克。”他的头被迫往后仰，金发被抓在男人手中，脆弱的喉咙暴露在男人视线下，无色但不粘稠的液体从交合处喷出来。</p><p>　　“别、别停下来——”</p><p>　　他被上到绿眼珠都情不自禁地往上翻，甬道剧烈收缩着，吮吸着男人的阴茎，指甲深深嵌入掌心，双腿大大的敞开着，但仍然恳求迪克更用力些：“别、就这样——”</p><p>　　他无声尖叫着达到高潮，失去了意识。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　迪克调好了淡盐水，把导管插入杰森的喉咙，按照适当的节奏为他补充水分，但抽出导管时，他发现男孩已经醒来，那对绿眸空澄得如同干干净净的育空湖，但他的金发已经打绺，散乱地粘在枕头上，身上全是乱七八糟的液体，白皙的身体被红痕和淤青布满，肩头的手印已经向紫色转化。</p><p>　　“咳、迪克……”杰森坚持着想要说话，但痒意令他忍不住呛咳起来。</p><p>　　“sh……。”迪克为他掖了掖被角，袖口却比一只细瘦的手抓住。</p><p>　　他发现杰森很小心地不再与自己做身体接触，动作不由地缓慢了些：“需要我做些什么？”</p><p>　　“什么也不需要。”杰森艰难地说：“只是……我不是你的灵魂伴侣，我只是一个cake，任何一个fork都会把我当成cake对待。”</p><p>　　迪克的手停顿在半空。</p><p>　　杰森轻轻抿住唇，识趣地缩回手指：“不是你的错，你还能遇到真正属于你的cake——只是因为我很怪异，所以让你产生了错误认知。”</p><p>　　“停。”迪克能听见自己声音中的冷意，他不知道自己是什么神情，但杰森的确因为他的目光颤抖了一下。</p><p>　　“你看起来早就知道夜翼是fork，但我确定作为夜翼时我并没有见过你。”</p><p>　　杰森缓了半天，才慢慢地回答：“因为我还遇见过其他fork，”</p><p>　　他的声音很小：“特殊的人、地位高的人、古老尊贵的家族……基本不会出错，我想蝙蝠侠也一定是fork.”　　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“对不起。”</p><p>明明他才是被折腾的快要散架的那个，可他还是说了对不起，说完，杰森就不再去看迪克，慢慢地撑着床坐起来，被子滑落下去，光裸的身体看起来惨不忍睹，但金发少年一点都没在意，他从地上够过皱巴巴的睡袍，艰难地套在身上。</p><p>　　睡袍散发着淫靡的气息，杰森把头发拨开，用手试图抚平皱褶，在尽可能收拾好自己后，他踩在地上——腿一软，就摔倒了，身体撞在地板上发出沉闷的声响。</p><p>　　他没拒绝迪克去扶他的手，只是在站起来的时候，又说了一声对不起。</p><p>　　布鲁斯是在走廊里撞见杰森的，男孩光着脚，脸上和头发上沾着精液，他扶着墙，一瘸一拐地往自己的卧室走，看见布鲁斯以后，他稍微提拉了一下睡袍，好像这样就能显得他不是刚被男人上过一样。</p><p>　　经验丰富的男人立刻意识到发生了什么。</p><p>　　他走了过去，抬起杰森的脸，男孩的唇色很红，金色眼睫被液体糊成一团，耳垂上有个牙印，红色的淤痕顺着他的耳后一直蔓延进衣服里。</p><p>　　布鲁斯冷静了几秒：“是迪克？”</p><p>　　杰森点了点头，又摇了摇头：“是我自己想和迪克做爱，迪克很好，是我的错。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯的视线往下移，白色浑浊的液体顺着他的小腿滴下来，杰森注意到布鲁斯的目光，回头看了一眼，声音微弱：“我会收拾干净的。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯没说话，他脱下自己的外套垫在手臂上，又把杰森抱起来，男孩还不是很凸显的喉结滚了滚：“对不起，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯简直不知道他在对不起什么。</p><p>　　男人压抑着怒火，言简意赅地：“闭嘴。”</p><p>　　杰森不再说话了，他安静地坐在布鲁斯手臂上，然后被放进浴缸，当温热的水浇在他身上时，杰森哆嗦了一下，笨拙地脱掉湿透的睡袍。</p><p>　　他合拢腿，一点一点地洗掉身上的污渍，布鲁斯将洗发水挤到掌心里，再替他洗头发，当泡沫被揉开时，杰森很突兀地问：“布鲁斯，你是蝙蝠侠吗？”</p><p>　　布鲁斯用淋浴头冲走他头上的泡沫：“是。”</p><p>　　杰森再没说话，他用手抠挖着穴口，想把里面的精液导出来，脸上露出隐忍的神色，另一只手轻轻按压着自己的肚子，迪克几乎将他灌满了，他没有避开布鲁斯，就在养父的视线下，赤裸裸地暴露出他是一个荡妇的事实。</p><p>　　等他终于把自己收拾干净，布鲁斯用浴巾把他整个人裹起来，又调试了吹风机的温度：“过来。”</p><p>　　杰森站在那里不动，他很轻很轻地问，但语气是笃定的：“布鲁斯，你也是一个fork.”</p><p>　　布鲁斯控制住想要发火的冲动，握住男孩的小臂，面色冷硬：“先把你收拾干净。”</p><p>　　“噢。”杰森顺从地走了过去。</p><p>　　被洗干净后，只要不看他身上那些淫乱的痕迹，一定会误以为这是一个圣洁的孩子，布鲁斯想，他起身到雕花银椅上坐下，身体靠在椅子背上，而杰森垂着头站在他身前，就像一个把牛奶打翻到地毯上、等着挨骂的小狗。</p><p>　　“我以为你想和我说话。”布鲁斯命令道：“如果没什么问题，就轮到我提问了。”</p><p>　　“好。”杰森闷闷地点头，注视着男人的干净的鞋面。</p><p>　　“请不要责怪迪克。”他说：“这都是我的错，布鲁斯，我可以成为任何一个fork的cake，而迪克以为我是唯一的那个。”</p><p>　　杰森麻木地解释：“他为了不伤害我，在身体里埋下了致死性毒药。”</p><p>　　愧疚和自我厌恶。</p><p>　　布鲁斯在杰森身上看见了这两种情绪，他明明是个受害者，却一厢情愿地为施暴者说话，这种姿态惹恼了布鲁斯，他轻轻笑了一声：“这并不能解释你要和他上床。”</p><p>　　杰森的手指捏紧了一瞬，又放开，他的脑脑袋垂得更低，声音也微不可闻：“……可这是我唯一能给出的东西了。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯突然理解了杰森的想法。</p><p>　　男孩平静的神色终于被打破，痛苦从面具下渗出来：“迪克很好……他是一个很好的人，他对我也很好，会花时间陪着我，他把我当成灵魂伴侣，只是……抱歉，布鲁斯，我搞砸了。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯感到心脏在隐隐作痛。</p><p>　　他没什么资格去指责杰森，布鲁斯知道迪克对一个人好是什么模样，而这个孩子一辈子都在吃苦，迪克也许是第一个让他明白吃糖滋味的人，他只是贪恋那点甜味，想多拥有几颗糖，所以又怎么能责怪他想吃糖？</p><p>　　在不知道迪克是fork前，他真的以为自己真的能收获一筐糖果——而最后他还是那个舔着糖纸，幻想糖果滋味的孩子。</p><p>　　就在他认清现实后，他也觉得自己无法辜负那些可贵的善意，送出了自以为自己仅有的东西，在普世价值观下他的行为令人不齿，可除了那具罪恶的身体和惊人的美貌，他真的一无所有。</p><p>　　“你有想过他会伤害你吗？”布鲁斯看见杰森的腿仍然在颤抖，就指了指沙发让杰森坐上去：“我应该不用向你解释cake和fork的关系。”</p><p>　　杰森看起来更加疲惫，他叹了口气：“我知道。”</p><p>　　你知道，但你仍然这样做了，布鲁斯想。</p><p>　　他走了一会神，才发现杰森看起来很不好，他倦怠地坐在那里，布鲁斯本来以为是因为激烈的性事消耗了他太多精力，现在看起来好像不是这样。</p><p>　　“其实他并没有伤害我。”杰森精疲力竭地呢喃着：“这种程度......我睡一觉就能修养好。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯慢慢吐出一口气。</p><p>　　他已经思考了很久，在得知杰森是cake时就开始思考，尤其是当得知杰森的特殊体质——</p><p>　　“你愿意成为罗宾吗？”</p><p>　　他可以让杰森拥有自保的力量。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>